


Drunk Dipper

by Kennaye



Series: Partying Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, House Party, Keg, Partying, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the party that takes place in Double Dipper, Dipper is invited by Wendy to attend a different after party that's for teens only. Turns out this party is a lot more different than any other one he's been to before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dipper

Wendy and her friends were off screeching across the room as Dipper finished cleaning up Grunkle Stan's party.  Sweeping up the last of the confetti and silly string, he leaned against the wall and sighed. His plan had failed; he never got to dance with Wendy. Tyrone was also dead now, which was kind of sad. Watching himself melt into nothingness multiple times was kind of freaky to be honest. It was just one of those memories Dipper would probably repress until he was older. The natural way.

Wendy came up by him and leaned against the wall. "Sup man?" He made sure to tuck the remnants of his plan in his vest pocket so she wouldn't see.

"I just finished cleaning up this party. I guess it was a pretty good party." He replied.

"Pffft. Dipper, let me tell you there are way better parties. I'm going to go to one later if you wanna come."

"What, you mean that Pacifica girls? No thanks, I think Mabel hates her or something."

"No Dipper. It's going to be a _real_ party." Wendy winked as she said "real". "You seem like you can handle yourself after that night in the convenience store. I'm gonna go home and get ready if you want me to come by and pick you up around eleven?"

"That's...uh...pretty late." Dipper said. Wendy just rolled her eyes and ruffled the top of his head.

"Come on man. We'll probably end up crashing there. Everything will be fine, just tell Stan your staying at a friends...or just don't tell him period."

"Well I guess I can go...." Dipper conceded. This could be his chance to get closer to Wendy after all. Maybe he'd even get a dance at this party.

"Alright well I'm gonna head home and get my dads truck. This parties outside of town a few miles so we probably don't want to walk. Plus I'm going to pregame it a little before we go." Wendy winked again. "I'll come by and pick you up at eleven! Don't forget." Wendy walked outside and left at that note. Dipper just stared for a second before turning back and heading upstairs.

"...AFTER THAT DAY MY VOICE WAS NEVER THE SAME." Grenda's voice penetrated from the kitchen as her, Mabel, and Candy all talked. Dipper peered in and motioned for Mabel to come over before leading her down the hallway.

"What is it Dipper? I'm busy partying with my girlfriends." Mabel was really happy like always, but she seemed happier now that she had a couple of friends. Dipper was happy for her too, because he loved his sister(a sisterly way of course, because Pinecest is **bad** ).

"Listen Mabel, I'm going to go hang out with Wendy tonight and I need you to cover for me if I'm back home late tomorrow."

"What?! You and Wendy are going to hangout this late? What are you guys doing? Where are you guys going? Give me deets bro bro!"

"We're just going to go with a party with a couple of friends. That's all." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "It's at a place a few miles outside of town or something."

"Well be safe Dipper. I gotchu." Mabel hugged her brother as she turned to go back to her friends. "Oh bro, don't forget to talk to her like a normal person!"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Dipper mumbled as he headed upstairs. He had about twenty minutes before he had to leave. Guess he'd clean himself up a little bit before heading out.

* * *

Dipper snuck downstairs and quietly went out the door. Closing it softly behind him, he went out to the road and waited. After about five minutes, an old beat up truck pulled up alongside him. Duck tape went along the side of it and one of the mirrors was tilted at an odd angle. In the driver's seat was Wendy. Dipper opened up the door and some cans fell out. He kicked them out of the way and go inside. Wendy then started driving off.

The inside of the truck smelled weird. Dipper thought he'd smelled it before but he couldn't put where. Wendy seemed a little off too. She turned toward him while driving. "I hope you're ready for the biggest party of your life tonight Dipper."

"Uhm...yeah. I think I am." He said. Wendy nodded her head and gave him knucks before turning back to the radio. Eventually they hit a backroad and started cruising along.

"Alright good. Now Dipper, are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good. Because this is the part where you take the wheel." Dipper snapped his head over as Wendy let go of the wheel and started rummaging around in her purse.

"What? Wendy what the hell are you doing?!" He screamed. Grabbing the wheel with his hand, he straightened out the path of the truck. He guessed there was always a time to learn how to drive.

"You'll see." She took a plastic bottle out of her purse with a hole in the side, and then some weird glass object. She put the glass in the hole and then grabbed a lighter. Dipper's eyes got wider as he realized what she was doing.

"Wendy are those...drugs?"

"Yeah." She lit the end of it and breathed in a huge hit before leaning back and holding her breath. She let loose all the smoke and smiled. "I told you we were going to pregame it."

"I didn't know that meant drugs!"

"Well you didn't ask. Dipper, haven't you ever been to a party?" She took out the glass part and threw the bottle behind her. "You'll see worse things than weed at this party."

Dipper wanted to act cool to impress Wendy so he didn't say anything, but on the inside he was practically screaming. Drugs? Mabel would kill him if she found out he was around this! He didn't know there'd be any! He took a deep breath. Calm, he needed to keep calm.

"Hey man, you want a hit?" Wendy asked. Dipper looked at the glass piece and then back to her.

"What's that?"

"It's a chillum. It's like a hitter but up here's a little hole. You put your thumb over it and then light this end. Breathe through here, and then while doing it take your thumb off."

"Uhhhhhh...."

"It's fine man. I wouldn't give you something that would hurt you." Wendy smiled as Dipper continued steering the vehicle. It was hard to talk and drive for someone. "Oh here, I'll take the wheel again." She handed the piece to Dipper.

Dipper was conflicted. He could either try and look cool and impress Wendy by smoking...or keep himself off drugs like he always planned to. The drug programs at school were right; peer pressure is a real thing that gets in your skin! He looked at Wendy, who gave him a thumbs up. Then straight forward. He put the piece in his mouth, and lit the end.

* * *

Wendy pulled up into the driveway of some decent sized house. Outside a lot of teenagers stood around in groups talking. Wendy got out first and Dipper followed behind her. He honestly didn't feel different at all. His throat was kind of sore from coughing, and his eyes were kind of watery, but besides that he felt fine. Wendy led him around the back to where giant shed stood, and the majority of the party was.

There were easily over 40 people at this party. All around people were talking, dancing, drinking, etc. Dipper had never really seen such a big party. It was weird. Wendy nudged his shoulder as they walked up and went inside. Dubstep music was blaring from one corner and they approached a white table with some cups on it. Robbie and Nate were bouncing ping pong balls into cups against Lee and Thompson. It looked like Lee's side was losing, since they had less cups.

"Reigning champion baby!" Nate said as he tossed the ball and it went in one of the three cups left. Thompson groaned as he took a drink from his cup. Robbie shot and it completely missed and Lee just caught it in the air.

"Hey guys, guess who I brought?" Wendy said as she pushed Dipper forward. They all turned and look toward him and smiled. Well, Robbie didn't smile. Robbie was acting pissy.

"Dr. Fun Times!" Nate and Lee shouted as they high-fived him. Thompson just awkwardly waved as he tossed the ball. It hit the rim of one of the cups, but bounced off and away. Lee also missed.

"Dude Wendy, want a beer? The kegs over in the corner over there." Lee said. Wendy gave him knucks and lead Dipper over to it as she grabbed two red solo cups from a shelf right by it.

"Ever drank?" She asked as she pumped the keg.

"Nope, never even had a drop of alcohol."

"Guess there's a first time for everything." She filled up a cup and gave it to him. "Chug that shit man!"

Dipper put the cup to his lips and started drinking it. His first impression was it tasted like absolute piss and he didn't know why anyone would willingly drink it. He gagged. "Boooo!" Wendy jokingly booed. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Dipper forced himself to just swallow all of it. He drained the cup in about fifteen seconds. Wendy just filled it up again.

"Feel free to fill yours up when it's empty. I'm gonna go play pong with the guys. You wanna play?" Wendy drank from her cup.

"I've never actually played beer pong, but sure I guess."

"Alright, here come on." Wendy led him back through the crowd to their pong table. "Alright it's simple. Get the ball in the cups. If it goes in, they drink. If both balls go in, they get balls back. If you bounce it, they can smack it away. If the ball rolls back on the table and you grab it, you can shoot behind the back. Simple, right?" Dipper nodded. He thought he had the basics down.

"Alright. Hey Nate, me and you vs. Dipper and someone after this alright?" Wendy punched his shoulder as he nodded. Lee and Thompson were down to one cup, and Nate was about to shoot. Taking his arm back, he let the ball fly and it landed in the cup with a splash. His side won.

"Alright guys, shoot for redemption." Nate said. Lee and Thompson grabbed the balls and shot one last time. Both missed and finished off their cups. Thompson shook his head.

"Guys I don't know if I wanna drink anymore, this was my eleventh cup and we've only been here for like two hours." Thompson whined. Everyone booed, and then Lee piped up in the background.

"Thompson keg stand!" he shouted. People started to turn and look at Thompson.

"Keg stand! Keg stand! Keg stand!" Lee, Robbie, Wendy, and Nate all shouted. Thompson looked so small and scared for being bigger than everyone else here. He was mumbling to himself, probably about not wanting to do it, but eventually just broke down after everyone else started cheering.

"Fine I'll do it...." He gave in. Everyone cheered as they cleared room around the keg. Nate, Lee, and two guys Dipper didn't know picked Thompson up and stuck the end of the keg in his mouth. Wendy started pumping away at it as people in the back continued to cheer. Dipper joined in with the cheering too.

Thompson probably ended up drinking for two straight minutes before he finally was put down. The man Dipper saw seemed broken. Drunk off his ass worse than anyone else. Everyone whooped and cheered as he just kind of stumbled out of the barn. "I'm gonna go keep an eye on him." Lee said as he followed him outside.

"Hey Robbie, mind playing pong with Dipper against me and Nate?" Wendy asked. Robbie glared down at Dipper and scoffed.

"Uhhh..no. Why would I want to purposely lose because I put with the five year old. I have to go do some stuff inside anyway." Robbie sulked off as Wendy pursed her lips. She scanned the crowd before grabbing someone and bringing them over.

"Dipper, this is my friend the Captain. He's gonna be your partner." Wendy said as she looked at him. "You cool with that?"

"Yeah that's aight, I don't mind." He said as he walked up. "I'll shoot first."

"Captain" and Nate both went up to shoot first. They stared each other in the eyes as they shot. Both went in. "Aight man, your up." Captain handed him a ball as he and Wendy looked each other in the eyes. They both shot, and surprisingly his went in.

"Alright, you guys get first shot." Wendy rolled the other back and Captain shot it. His went in. Dippers missed.

"So why do people call you the Captain?" Dipper asked. Captain stared down at him as Nates ball went in and Wendys hit rim. Dipper took another drink of his alcoholic piss.

"Over at the highschool I'm the captain of the Basketball n' Football teams." He dipped his ball in the water of one of the cups and then shot it. It almost went in. Dippers hit rim. "So everyone calls me Captain. My actual name is Felix."

"Oh that makes sense." Dipper said as Nate and Wendy both made their shots. Captain and Dipper both drank twice.

"Balls back." Wendy said as they rolled them back. They both shot and missed again.

"You ever been to a party like this dude?" Felix asked him as he made his ball again. Dipper tried bouncing it in but Nate smacked it away.

"No, this is the first one I've ever been too." Dipper replied. Wendy's ball went in and Nates missed. Dipper drank.

"Well then after this I'm going to help you get rightfully fucked up." Felix said. "Turn up."

* * *

Dipper's team ended up losing. They lost, with Nate and Wendy having two cups left at the end. Felix had managed to make a neat trick shot at the end which took two away, but they had failed at redemption. Dipper had ended up finishing off another one and a half cups of beer. He was feeling great! He was pretty sure he was buzzed. "Here come on, follow me." Felix says. "Hey Wendy mind if I borrow him? I'm gonna show him a good time." Wendy just gave a thumbs up as went somewhere with Nate.

"Alright Dip, see that girl over there?" Felix asked. He was pointing to a chubby tan girl standing with her friends.

"Yeah."

"Go up and grab her ass. She likes it." Felix said.

"What? No. That's stupid."

"Dude, it's a party. She's been drinking and you've been drinking. Nobody gives a fuck." Dipper shook his head no again as Felix rolled his eyes. "Alright, come on over to her. We're at least going to talk to her." He started walking and Dipper followed through the crowd. Right as they got there, he grabbed her ass. She turned toward him and they started talking, then she just went up and started making out with him. He broke away and pointed to Dipper. "This guy right here is Dipper. This is his first party. Show him what it means to enjoy yourself at a party for me?"

"Hey. I'm Mindy." She said. She got really close to Dipper, uncomfortably close.

"I-I'm Dipe-" Mindy started making out with him too. Her mouth tasted like beer, and he was sure he was getting a contact drunk off of her. He broke away from it and Felix grabbed his shoulders and steered him away.

"Atta baby!" Felix shouted as he lead Dipper over to the keg. "Now are you ready to get as fucked up as her?"

"No." Dipper replied deadpan. Felix just laughed and pushed him towards the keg.

"KEG STAND! DIPPER KEG STAND" he shouted. People turned and started to look, and then the chanting started. The whole barn was watching, and Dipper was sure somewhere in there Wendy was one of them. So he did what he figured he had to do. Maybe after he did this, Wendy would see him as more than just some little kid.

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes and he was lying on a bed.

The room was dark and he could hear music playing off in the distance. He felt reaaallllllyyyy good. But everything felt kind of weird. He looked around the room, which was spinning for some reason, and saw he was alone. He got up and walked to the door. Opening doors is hard! His head really hurt too!

Walking, well stumbling, out into the hallway; Dipper saw a girl sitting by an electrical socket. Typing away on her phone, with a weird looking bottle next to her. He went over and sat down next to her.

"Hey." Dipper said.

"Sup." She said, not even turning to look at him. It was Tambry, one of Wendy's friends.

"I don't know. I just kindaaaaa woke up in that room over there or somethin' and I don't know why I wasssss in there."

"You were doing a kegstand and then while everyone was holding you upside down they dropped you and you hit your head."

"Oooooh. That makes sense." Dipper looked at her phone. "What are you doin?"

"Snapchatting my ex." She said. Her screen had a picture of her emotionless face with the caption "So fucked up right now."

"Whatssss that?"

"Texting with pictures."

"Ohhhhh." Dipper looked at the wall. "So you having fun at this party?"

"No. I hate beer."

"Yeah it kindaaa sucks. But I feeeel prettttyyy goooood now."

"Of course you do, you insane nine year old."

"Hey! I'm not nine! I'm like...old."

"My pet cat is older than you."

"Buuuutttt I make up for it n' do older things!" Dipper slurred.

"Like what. Do you even own a phone yet?"

"Uhhhmmm...nooooo."

"Exactly."

"But I'm drinking! And I even made out with Mindy out there."

"Making out doesn't mean anything, ever."

"Yessss it does!"

"No." Tambry leaned in and started making out with him. Going back to her phone, she continued. "It doesn't."

"Well what could I do to show you I can do anything an older guy can at this party?"

Tambry snapped her phone shut and looked at him. Grabbing the bottle next to her, which read "Absolute" on it, she drank all that was left. "Here, I'll show you." She stood up and stumbled to a room. Dipper followed.

Going in it was obvious this was a bedroom. The room had a black light in it which was the only light. Clothes lied all over and it was a mess. A king sized bed with a purple bedspread was in front of them. Tambry shut the door behind them and led Dipper to the bed.

"Tambry, what are we-?" Dipper was cut off being Tambry kissing him again. Her hand rubbing along his chest and then down to his leg, while her other one held his hand. Dipper was still very inebriated and didn't really know what was happening, but his little dipper was liking it. They continued making out for a few more minutes until her hand went down in his pants and started stroking his member.

Her breath was heavy with alcohol, and Dipper wondered if what she had in that bottle was a lot harder than just beer. As his handjob continued Dipper moved his hand up her shirt and started undoing her bra. Well trying, this was a lot harder than opening the fucking door. He finally managed to get it and then he started feeling her up. This was the first time he'd ever gotten to second base with a girl, what a magical night.

Tambry stopped making out with him and drew her hand back. Standing up, she slowly took off the rest of her clothes, giving Dipper a little show. He was enthralled with her, since she was the first woman he'd ever seen fully nude. He slipped off his clothes as well and they started making out again. He moved his hand down to her vagina, which was surprisingly wet already, and started to finger her. She drew his hand back and sat in front of him. Grabbing his head, she slowly moved it down....

Dipper was caught off guard by the smell of vaginas. Not because Tambrys smelled bad, it was just...different. He didn't know, it was just weird. They also tasted weird, despite what Soos always told him. Eating her out wasn't the most pleasurable experience for him, but judging by the heavy breathing coming from her, she was satisfied. He stopped and moved up, his bulging erection rubbing against her slit, and then sticking it in.

Dipper had always heard sex was incredible, but he felt pretty good already from being drunk, so this felt great. Tambry's pussy was squeezing against his dick in all the right ways. One thing he noticed was she wasn't completely shaven, and what remained was the same color as her hair. That is dedication to a dye job. Slamming his hips against hers, he was sure the only reason he was doing well was because of whisky dick not letting him cum yet. Tambry was starting to moan from it though, so she had probably climaxed already. 

Eventually Dipper too reached the edge, and drunkenly pulled out and came on her ass. Rolling off to the side, he just laid there for a second and caught his breath. He looked at Tambry, who was visibly shaking from another orgasm. She was surprisingly easy to please. "So what do you think, am I really that young?"

She just gave him a look and grabbed her clothes. They both started redressing, but midway through the door opened and Felix came in. He looked at Tambry, then looked at Dipper. He shook his head, laughed, and said "God dammit Dipper" before leaving. Tambry wasn't even phased at all, she just got her phone out and started texting. Dipper felt pretty embarrassed.

Dipper left the room after getting dressed and started stumbling outside. Halfway back towards the barn, Wendy came up to him. "Dipper, you alright? You seem a little drunk." Dipper just shook his head up and down, but it must not have been convincing enough for her because she started leading him back to the house. "Dude you're only twelve. You need to go to bed before you do something stupid."

"Too late" He said laughing. 

 

 


End file.
